Busy Daddy
by kazukenken
Summary: Maehara Hiroto is a busy man and Isogai Yuuma misses him at home. MaeIso (Main Pairing), Maehara x Isogai, Family Fic, mentioned Karmagisa / Karunagi. Rate n Review please
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Felt so peaceful and warm, that's what Maehara Hiroto felt when sleeping Isogai Yuuma was wrapped into his arms. Yes, they're sleeping together. Why not? They're married already, they also already have two children and they're twins. The twins are already 3 years old so they slept in different room. Maehara loves his children, but he's also happy that he could spend time only with his lovely husband (or wife). He felt Isogai moving around his arms and started to open his eyes.

"Ah, Yuuma! You're awake already?" he kissed his husband's nose and smiled like an angel. He continued to kiss another place on Yuuma's face except lips. Yuuma smiled as his husband already tried to be lovey-dovey even in the morning

"Hiroto, stop that! I'm awake already. I'm not a kid who needs kisses to wake up. Treat me like a grown-up okay?" Yuuma smiled, he cupped Hiroto's face and kissed him on the lips. "Like that… Understand? Good morning, my love" Yuuma winked, Hiroto was so happy that the living angel in front of him was fucking his'.

"PAPA!" loud voices made them realized that they're not the only person in the house. Two adorable kids ran into their parents' room and tried to climb the bed.

"Ryouta, Ryuuka! Good morning!" Yuuma kissed his kid's nose. The kids automatically went into their Papa's arm and Yuuma ruffled their hair. Hiroto just watched his children being with his husband.

"Ryouta… Ryuuka… Don't you want to hug daddy?" Hiroto just opened his arms and they both jumped into Hiroto. Hiroto loves this moment because he's busy working. He went working in the morning, and went home really late.

"Daddy, let's play today! Ryuuka and I can run fast now! Let's play hide and seek!" Ryouta, the elder twin shook his daddy's arm. Hiroto just smiled seeing his son pleading cutely

"Yeah daddy! Even though I'm a girl I can run faster than Ryouta!" Ryuuka also shook my arms. Sometimes he felt sad, he wanted to play with his children but his work doesn't let him to do that easily.

"Sorry, daddy needs to work. Next time, okay?" Hiroto smiled but he actually felt sad. He felt that he didn't take good care enough of his kids. He felt bad too about Yuuma who has to take care of the kids and the house almost all by himself.

"Daddy's not fun!" Ryuuka pouted, she kinda loosened her grip to Hiroto. She rarely spent times with his daddy, she wanted to play with him too. Ryouta and Ryuuka were so proud of his daddy, they bragged about Hiroto all the time in the nursery. Bragging that his daddy is handsome flower boy, that they're his children. But their daddy haven't gone to their school yet, Ryouta and Ryuuka were also often asked by their friends 'Hey, where's your handsome daddy? I want to see him too'

"Don't be sad, okay? I'll play with you when I have time" Hiroto kissed his children's forehead and kept ruffling their hair.

"When do you have time, Daddy" Ryouta asked now, his daddy was really confused. He didn't know what to answer.

"Um… maybe…" Hiroto now felt like a bad father to his children. "Ryouta, Ryuuka, Daddy's need to prepare for work, okay? Let him take a bath. You two don't go to nursery today, right? Go watch TV, morning programs are your favorite, right?" Yuuma suddenly spoke about something, he knew Hiroto couldn't answer his children's question. Ryouta and Ryuuka went to the living room and Hiroto sighed.

"Yuuma, am I that bad as a father?" Hiroto started to unbutton his pajama and looked at his husband's eyes.

"You're the best father they ever had, Hiroto. Children haven't understood how busy you are" Yuuma helped him getting rid of his clothes. Yuuma looked at that naked upper body and smiled a bit.

"Why, babe? Want me so much?" Hiroto teased, cupped his husband's face and forced Yuuma to look at him. Yuuma just smiled and put his arms around Hiroto's neck. They looked at each other so lovingly. Yuuma closed his eyes and Hiroto already leaned forward to capture his love's lips.

"PAPA!" they were both surprised and opened their eyes widely. Yuuma went to the living room after hearing his children shouted loudly. "Babe, sorry… just take a bath and I'll prepare your clothes and breakfast okay?" Yuuma said before she closed the door.

Hiroto was kind of disappointed, he's kinda busy and rarely has time for his husband. And he hasn't kissed Yuuma yet, because of his children. He went into the bathroom and took a bath finally.

 **Maehara's POV**

After taking a bath I wore my clothes and went to the dining room, found a handsome man cooking some smelled-nice food. I walked into him slowly and surprisingly hugged him from behind.

"What are you cooking, Iso?" I kept hugging his body even tighter. And he was a bit startled

"Mae, don't be like a kid whining for toys" I don't care haha, I just left some light kisses on his neck and I could hear his little moan there.

"You're a total lady-killer handsome man outside house, why do you become so submissive at home?" I teased him, trying to touch him more but my hand was grabbed swiftly.

"That's my skill, Mr. Pervert. Don't do this now, Ryouta and Ryuuka can come anytime"

"It's okay, they can witness their future little sibling's production stage" I just smirked and he sighed.

"Okay, I'll let you kiss me… only one kiss okay?" without much thought I attacked his lips harshly. I miss these lips so much, I couldn't get tired kissing these lips. The kiss turned into a more passionate one, I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and explore everything. He said 'only one kiss' huh? He gave in so easily haha, did he forget how a good kisser am I? He even tightened his hold on me and started to let out those sounds that I've been waiting for long.

"Uh… Hiro… Ahn~ Please… Ah…" instead of stopping, I kissed him even wilder, one hand groping his ass, one hand slipping into his pajama to play with his nipple. You also miss me right? Your body clearly wanted it. Your moans clearly admitted.

"Papa, are you hurt? What is the thing that made you let out weird painful voice like that?" It's Ryuuka's voice. She's so innocent. Suddenly Yuuma opened his eyes wide and slapped my face. "AHHH! What did I do?" he looked so shocked and slapped his own face.

"We're just kissing, Yuu-chan. You don't need to slap me like that. It hurts you know" I tried to be cute, I pouted, pretended to be hurt while touching my cheeks.

"I've told you only one kiss!"

"You're the one who let me in okay? You enjoyed it too, don't lie to me haha. I haven't heard those sexy sounds for so long" I took some food and put it in my lunchbox.

"Pervert Mae… hasn't changed since junior high school" he put the dishes he cooked on the plate and brought it to the dining table.

"Papa, are you alright?" It was Ryouta, sounded a bit worried about her papa. I have such cute children.

"It's alright, nothing serious okay? Daddy stepped on my feet so I screamed a bit" Isogai, you're really bad at lying. It's fortunate because Ryouta and Ryuuka are still kids.

"Ryou, Ryuu… Daddy needs to go, okay? Help your papa at home…" I kissed their head and went to my husband.

"Have a breakfast, dear! You need to eat. You're getting skinnier nowadays"

"It's okay, I have a better meal that I've been craving for long already. I've also packed my lunchbox, I'll be alright" I smirked and his cheeks turned red.

"You're so naughty, daddy. Take care. Don't work until really late, okay? I'm worried for your health" he leaned forward and kissed me quickly. He's so sweet and I love him.

 **Isogai's POV**

Hiroto went to work… again… as usual, leaving me and our children at home. It's not that I don't want to take care of our children, but I want him to play with his kids more. Yeah, I knew that he also wants to spend more time with our family, but his office work was really busy. I don't have a lot of lovey-dovey time with him.

"Why Daddy always goes to work, Papa?" Ryuuka asked while watching his favorite cartoon program on TV. Innocent kid's question was sometimes too cute

"If he doesn't work, we will not eat and we'll be hungy"

"Then, why doesn't Papa work too?" this time was Ryouta, he's a smart dan energetic kid. He looked at me with a serious face, wanting me to give a serious answer for his question.

"Papa works too, but not in the office like daddy. I'm a model, Ryou, Ryuu… haven't you seen those magazines with me as its cover page?" I sat down between my kids on the sofa.

"Then, Papa is polular, isn't it?" Ryuuka asked, it's kind of embarrassing to answer that type of question.

"Yes, because the work isn't really busy, I stay at home"

"Why Papa doesn't work in the office like Daddy?"

"Because Papa needs to look after you guys of course, Daddy's work is realy busy" I patted their heads and smiled.

"Does Daddy love us?" Ryuuka asked with those puppy eyes, making me want to squeeze her face.

"He really loves all of us, it's the truth. It's just he's so busy that we can't spend so much time with him"

 **Maehara's POV**

Being in front of papers and computer all day makes you stressed so much. I haven't had much time to rest nowadays. At least, I still got a pretty long lunch time. I opened my bag and took out my lunchbox while smiling, I tasted the food a little and felt excited, yeah I know I was too much but… Yuuma's cooking is always delicious ever since junior high school.

"Hey Maehara! Can't you stop smiling so suddenly everytime you opened your lunchbox?" Izuki's words startled me out. He's my workmate, I usually have a lunch with my workmates in the dining room.

"Sorry to say… If you get married and your wife or husband cooks something for you, you must be really happy and can't control that happiness" I started to eat this deliciously-made lunch.

"YA! Maehara! Don't show off like that! I know you're married and have kids already. We haven't married because we're still finding the perfect person okay?" Yoshiro said, haha what a strange reason.

"What a weird reason, you need to stop your delusion over those pretty or handsome models. They won't choose you" I pointed on a fashion magazine next to his food.

"Can't I dream a little? Aish… I wished that he's single, but he's married already and even have kids. If he's still single, maybe I'll get him already" Yoshiro clenched his fist and punched the dining table.

"Who's that 'he'?" I asked, I wasn't really interested though, but a little chit chat would be fun.

"The rising top model, Isogai Yuuma, you know right?" as soon as I heard the name I was frozen.

"Ah! I know him too! Girls fall in love with his handsomeness and his attitude, his good body is a bonus too, he's number one boyfriend material" Ako sounded like she's really excited when Yoshiro said that name.

"Even for boys, he looks pretty and charming. There aren't many people who can attract girls and even boys like he could. Look! Isn't he perfect? But he's married and have kids already. He's hot so many people want him" he opened that magazine and showed me a picture which was no other than my lovely husband's picture. Damn… my husband is this popular?

"He never exposed his personal life though, we don't even know about his husband. Was the married thing is a bluff?"

"I hope so too, where do you find this kind of man? It's really rare"

"Can he just divorce with his husband and notice me?"

"Husband? He has a husband? I mean… he's gay?"

"There are so many rumors like that, because of it I feel more confidence"

"YA! CAN'T YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT MY HUSBAND THAT WAY?!" I yelled at last. Actually I couldn't stand watching someone liking and wanting his husband.

"Ya! Maehara! You said that you're not interested in model… now you're delusional too. Isogai Yuuma really attracts everyone, doesn't he?" Ako pointed at me.

"I'm his husband, y'know?"

"EHHH?! Don't make that stupid joke again, Maehara…" the super fanboy Yoshiro looked like he couldn't believe of what I said.

"You don't believe? I'm stating the truth though…" I opened my cellphone and clicked at the gallery, trying to find my photo with him and my children. Then I showed it to everyone. It's a photo of me and Yuuma holding Ryouta and Ryuuka in our arms.

"THIS ISN'T EDITED? Your kids look exactly like you, Isogai's much prettier though" they grabbed my phone and looked at it creepily. They looked into another photos and screamed.

"AAAAAHHH!"

"YA! WHAT DID YOU…" I stopped and grabbed my phone when they showed me a pic of me and Yuuma were kissing.

"Don't look into someone's personal matters…" I commented, their face still looked blank.

"Mae… how did you meet him? You're a supermodel's husband… I have an amazing friend"

"We're junior high school friends"

"Why did you hide this from everyone?"

"I don't really hide this but Yuu-chan doesn't want our relationship to be exposed much"

"Yuu-chan? I wish I could call him like that" my workmates were fanatic fans eh…

"You want to talk to him?" I asked and their eyes went big.

"WE CAN? Thank you Maehara!" everyone focused on my phone and it's creepy, I typed my husband's number and called him.

 _"Daddy?"_

 _"Ryouta, is Papa there?"_

 _"Yes! Why?"_

 _"I wanted to talk to him. But let me talk to you first, okay?"_

 _"What do you want to say, Daddy?"_

 _"Hmm… just want to say that I miss you and Ryuuka. Sorry if I was really busy"_

 _"We want to play with Daddy too…"_

 _"I will play with you kay? Where's Papa?"_

 _"PAPAAA!"_

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Yuu-chan…"_

 _"Hiroto, why so sudden…"_

 _"My workmate wanted to talk to you"_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"He's a fan… super fanboy"_

 _"Haha, it's okay let him talk…"_

 _"A… Um... I... Isogai Yuuma-san?"_

 _"Don't be so formal like that haha"_

 _"I'm a big fan of you…"_

 _"Thank you, I really appreciate it"_

 _"Is Maehara your real husband?"_

 _"Haha, that's a weird question. Yes, he is"_

 _"Oh.. so Mae didn't lie"_

 _"If Maehara do something bad at work, just tell me by phone kay?"_

 _"AYE AYE SIR! By the way... could I… ask… for autograph?"_

 _"Fine with me. I'll give it via Maehara tomorrow"_

 _"Hey you super fanboy, you talked with my husband too much!"_

 _"It's okay, Hiroto"_

 _"This is why I didn't really agree when you chose to become a model. You're everyone's favorite"_

 _"But I only love Hiroto though"_

 _"Thanks for the lunch, it's really delicious as always"_

 _"Ummm… Hiro-kkung~ Can you go home earlier than usual? I think kids need his daddy to play"_

 _"I can't promise today, but I'll try"_

 _"Um… okay then. Bye! I need to prepare for kids' lunch. Love you~"_

 _"Love you too"_

"MAEHARA YOU JERK HOW CAN YOU DECLINE YOUR AWESOME HUSBAND LIKE THAT!"

"If he's my husband, I would love to grant all his wishes"

"Wait, you have kids right? That means… you've slept with that supermodel? How's his body?! Isn't it better in real life?"

"YA! STOP ASKING ABOUT MY WIFE WITH THAT PERVERT MANNER!"

But yeah… sometimes I feel that I wanna go home fast and spend more time with Yuuma, Ryouta and Ryuuka.

Do they hate me because I'm always busy?


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

•

 **Maehara's POV**

I didn't know that my husband was that popular. He has so many fans, girls and even boys. I knew it from the beginning that his work has many side effects. But it's my fault then, I didn't allow him to work normally like me, he didn't even need to work because I knew that house chores and taking care of children are difficult tasks. It's really a difficult task, but why am I not there to help him? I feel so guilty when I thought about that. I knew Yuuma isn't the type who cheats because his husband is busy and rarely home.

"Maehara you said that you wanna get back to work, so why don't you eat that fast?" his voice made me awake from my thoughts.

"Ah… yes…" I ate the rest of my lunch quickly then tidied up everything.

"If I were you, I would daydream about your husband too, Maehara. So I know how you feel" Yoshiro smirked and looked at me slyly.

"Yoshiro-san… please don't imagine things like that" I laughed.

•

•

•

 **Isogai's POV**

"Papa! As always your food is so delicious!" Ryou was so excited after he ate lunch and jumped randomly like a happy kid.

"Of course it's delicious, Daddy loves it too!" I was in the sofa ruffling Ryuuka's hair.

"Daddy loves it too? Because of your cooking, Daddy married you?" Ryou was just an innocent and cute little kid.

"It's not just that, but cooking is one of the reasons. Don't you know that Daddy is a terrible cook. You'll be surprised when you see him cooking" Ryou went to me and sat down next to me on the sofa.

"Really? I'm curious!" his eyes widened.

"I don't want to see it anymore. Our kitchen will be no more" thinking about Hiroto's cooking back in the junior high school was really scary. I never thought that this kitchen destroyer is my husband now.

"Speaking of daddy, I wanna play with him" he pouted sadly then after hearing that, Ryuuka woke up from my lap.

"I wanna too, where is he, Papa? When will he go home?" this little girl rarely spoke if she didn't need to. What should I answer?

"Of course at the office, sweeties. Working hard so he can make money for us living" I smiled.

"But papa works too, and you can make money too. You're home now, why isn't he here with Ryuu and me?" this boy really knew that I couldn't easily answer this question.

"You'll know the reason when the time comes, okay? The important thing is… he loves all of us".

"So what if he loves us, he was rarely home. He's not here watching Ryuu and me growing, he's not here helping Papa to do house works. What kind of Daddy is that?" Ryou went to his room after saying those words, I was startled when I heard him saying that. I quickly got up and tried to follow him to his room.

"Ryouta, it's not like that, listen to me okay?" I held his petite hand but he let go of his hand from my grip.

"I just miss him, Papa. Sorry that I said something hurtful" he went into his room and jumped into the bed.

•

Hiroto… why can't you go home early? Even three years old kids miss you that much. Not only the children, I also miss you so much. The house is kinda silent without you and it's pretty boring, you know?

Suddenly my phone rang and I picked it up without seeing the caller ID

•

" _Isogai-kun, how are you"_

" _This voice… Karma, isn't it you?"_

" _I expected no less from my former class captain"_

" _How's life?"_

" _It's been good, I was surprised knowing that your phone number is still the same"_

" _I'm not the type who changes number often, hehe"_

" _Are you with Maehara now?"_

" _Yes… but he's not here right now"_

" _Where is he?"_

" _Working"_

" _You're married, right?"_

" _Yeah. When I wanted to send the invitation to you, people said that you went overseas with Nagisa"_

" _Sorry…"_

" _Don't worry about it. How is it with Nagisa?"_

" _I'm happy just to be with him. Our marriage ceremonial was held in America so I couldn't invite you that time"_

" _Wow! You're married already?"_

" _I think I become husband and father much earlier than you haha. Have kids already?"_

" _Yeah… two kids, and it's twins. I didn't know I'll get two in one process haha!"_

" _Twins? Do they look just like you or Mae?"_

" _Both of them have Maehara's look 100%. How about you?"_

" _You'll see it later. Are you busy?"_

" _I'm doing nothing now"_

" _Let's walk outside then this afternoon, bring your kids!"_

" _Will Nagisa be jealous if I went somewhere with you?"_

" _I should be the one who asked that, I've got permissions from Nagisa, he said 'If it's with Isogai, okay… no problem'. How about Maehara-kun?"_

" _He's that jealous type but I'm bored at home, the kids are bored too. I will be there! Where?"_

" _Hmmm… How about 'Everyday' café?"_

" _I'll be there at 4, okay?"_

" _Kay, see you!"_

•

Thank God Karma called me, if he didn't, I would be bored and the kids would be whiny all the time.

"Ryouta! Ryuuka! Change your clothes! We're gonna go out!" I stood up and took my bag.

"YEAY! Where do we go, Papa?" Ryouta asked while jumping.

"It's been a long time since I went out" Ryuuka was really excited, she took my hand and ran into her room. She chose her clothes herself and I picked it up for her.

"This will look good on you, Ryuuka" I smiled and took her clothes off carefully.

"Of course! Daddy bought it… daddy has really good taste in clothes" she said while I was helping her to wear the clothes.

"Whoa! Papa's little girl is really pretty" I squeezed her cheeks and she smiled sweetly. Ryouta came to me and touched my leg.

"Papa! Help me wearing clothes too…" he widened his eyes and pleaded.

"Aish… I can't refuse something cute like that. Where do you learn that from? Did Daddy teach you? You're just like him so much" I picked him up, threw him into the air and caught him again.

"Hm… you chose simple clothes, Ryou? You looked like me" I took off his clothes, played with his belly and he laughed.

"Any clothes will look on me though" he puffed his cheeks, trying to act cute. He should know that he's cute even without trying.

"Yosh! We're ready!" I wore my shoes and helped them wearing shoes.

"Papa, where are we going? Papa hasn't answered" Ryouta asked.

"I'll meet my junior high school friend, it's been a long time. He had been living in America until several weeks ago"

"America is a far place, right? Woww, cool" Ryouta responded cutely.

•

We almost arrived at 'Everday' Café. Did he change much? I was pretty curious too seeing my old friend again. This is the first time I went out alone with my kids, without a car, without manager. When we're walking, there were so many people who noticed us. Actually, living as a model is pretty hard… Ryuuka was so awkward and shy with fans' camera while Ryouta was really excited since he made so many weird poses in front of camera. Hearing something like 'Aww your children is really cute' 'What a nice family' really warmed my ears and heart. I saw Karma inside the café and I faced the fans.

"I'm sorry, my children are pretty sensitive with it and I don't really want to publicize them too much. I hope you'll understand, sorry. You can hug them if you want" the fans said okay and they went closer to hug Ryouta and Ryuuka, then they left. I went into the café and Karma noticed me, he stood up and waved his hand at me.

•

"Hey! Isogai!" he greeted first and we went to his seat.

"Long time no see, Karma!" we met again with a highfive.

"Aren't they your children?" he went down to the same eye level as Ryouta and Ryuuka.

"Yes, they're my angels!" I answered happily.

"What's your name, buddies?" Karma asked them, he kinda looked creepy but somehow Karma's pretty sweet with kids.

"Maehara Ryouta, the older brother" Ryou said while pointing at himself, he looked so proud when he introduced his name.

"I'm Maehara Ryuuka, the younger sister, with 3 minutes difference" Ryuuka was somehow quieter than her twin brother.

"They're 100% Maehara's haha. Look at this silky orange hair" Karma played with their hair and went back to his seat.

"Yeah, haha… Ryou, Ryuu. Here… sit next to me" they climbed the sofa and sat down.

"When supermodel walks around, the situation can't be quiet, eh? The fans in front of the café… aren't they yours?"

"Yeah… it's the first time I went out with my kids without securities"

"Being model is kind of difficult, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'm happy because it's not really busy"

"Maehara is working right now?"

"Yes, he's always working… so busy"

"He's some kind of director, right? Well, that's a hard work"

"You aren't working, Karma?"

"I worked in home, in front of my computer. I just need to control the business and make judgments and policies for the company. Risky work but not that busy"

"How about Nagisa?"

"He's a teacher. It's so cute when I see him with many kids, then he transforms into sexy in the night hohoho"

"You didn't change that much, Karma…"

"Having kids changes me pretty much though"

"You have kids too, right?"

"Of course, do you want to see them?"

"Yeah" Karma stood up and went to the café playground.

"Papa, that red-haired ojii-san is handsome. Is that Papa's friend?" Ryuuka said while smiling shyly. Karma still has that lady-attracting charm since junior high school even now.

"His name is Karma, yeah… he's pretty handsome. Do you like that ojii-san?" I asked while smiling, she didn't answer, just giggled cutely.

"Papa's friends are all handsome… because Papa is too!" Ryouta said excitedly while eating the croissant, he's so cute like that.

"Why didn't Papa marry Karma ojii-san instead?" Ryuuka's question made me surprised and laughed a bit.

"Because I love Daddy so much. If I was with Karma, you two won't be here now" I just answered her innocent question while giggling.

"Hehe… I forgot" the girl made a cheeky smile.

"He also has husband and kids too, make friends with Karma ojii-san's kids, okay?"

"Roger!" both of them responded at the same time. Then I saw red haired man came back to our seat.

•

"Isogai-kun, sorry that you have to wait for a while" behind him, there are 3 kids following Karma like a snake.

"It's okay, behind you are your children?" I asked.

"Yeah… Hey! Akabane Trio, don't hide behind me! Come out and give greetings to my friend" Karma said and the kids showed up. There are three, and they're so big already!

"These three are all your children?" I was surprised actually.

"Yeah… say Hi to Isogai ojii-san" Karma said to them and one of them was shocked when she looked at me. It's a girl with long blue hair, pretty like Nagisa.

"WAAA! PAPA! Isn't he the hot model Isogai Yuuma? I saw him on magazines and TV a lot!" she has pretty cute and loud voice.

"I'm Isogai Yuuma, thanks for knowing me, pretty girl~" I winked at her and she looked really happy.

"Papa! I'm leaving house, I'm gonna be Isogai ojii-san's daughter!" I laughed at her reaction and Karma pinched her cheeks.

"Am I not good enough? Hey, introduce yourselves properly" Karma patted her head.

"My name is Akabane Karuro I'm 12 this year. It's really pleased to meet you, Isogai-san" the tallest bowed a bit. He has short red hair and looked like Karma but he's really polite unlike Karma back then.

"I'm Akabane Haruni! 10 years old! Ojii-san can I ask for your autograph?" she's like Nagisa but more free-spirited.

"I'll give to you, I promise" I made a pinky promise with her.

"Good afternoon, ojii-san. I'm Akabane Seizuku, 7 years old, nice to meet you" the shortest kid has Nagisa's blue hair and Karma's mercury eyes, he's a calm and cute boy.

"This is Ryouta and Ryuuka, they're still 3 years old and they're twins. I hope you'll get along well with them" I introduced my kids to them.

"Now order some ice cream with Ryouta and Ryuuka then eat at the café playground, okay? I want to talk with Isogai ojii-san here. Can I trust them to you, Karu-kun?" Karma held his eldest son's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"You can trust me, otou-sama" the eldest calmly answered and lead the kids to the ice cream stand.

•

I sat down again and Karma did too. I never thought that Karma and Nagisa's children were already that big.

"Karma, your kids are big already… the eldest is 12? How can it be?"

"Hmm… Actually, Karuro wasn't planned. It just happened… when Nagisa was 18"

"WHOA! You're really aggressive, Karma… I planned on one child but I got two in one day"

"Why don't you add again?"

"Mae's really busy…"

"I was also pretty busy when Karuro's still a baby, so Nagisa fully-educated him, now he's a boy with great attitude. And I wasn't that busy when Haruni was a baby, so I played with her a lot, now she's pretty wild. Seizuku is about half-half"

"Sometimes I want Hiroto to play with them but he's way too busy. It's not that I want them to copy his daddy's playboy attitude though"

"Maehara still behaves like that?"

"Not anymore, but he flirts a lot with me"

"You're his husband, that's normal"

"But when he's busy, he doesn't even pick up his phone. He goes home really late at night, then wakes up really early. His children rarely see him at home"

"Hmm… they rarely play outside, huh? Let's go to the amusement park after this. I think Ryouta and Ryuuka need some fun time"

"Good idea! You don't have any appointment today, Karma?"

"Nope… Let's go! I'll get the kids"

•

There are times when I hoped that Maehara was not a busy man. Playing and educating the kids together, have some family talk, and other things that we rarely did before. Ryouta and Ryuuka were really happy when they went to amusement park, they met new friendsmand played together with them. You should have seen this and been here with us, Hiro-kkung… Your son and daughter really got close to Karma, he may steal your position haha, kidding…

They played until night and were all tired, but their face was painted with smile and laugh. I love seeing Ryouta and Ryuuka like this. It's already 7.30 pm, Nagisa came to the amusement park to meet his husband and children then they would go home together. When I saw Nagisa, I was amazed and went blank for a while. Didn't he say that he would cut his hair after graduation? His hair is longer instead, he looked like a pretty girl.

"Isogai-kun!" he was really excited when he saw my face.

"Nagisa! Long time no see!" I shook his shoulder lightly.

"You really grow into a more handsome man, Mr. Class Leader" Nagisa patted my cheeks lightly.

"You're way prettier now too, Nagisa. Such a beautiful creature, I can't even believe that you're a man" I ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Hoho… Who's the handsome one, Nagisa?" Karma put his arms around Nagisa's waist and his mouth went closer to Nagisa's ear. Was this a jealous Karma? Kind of creepy though…

"Karma is still number 1, don't worry…" Nagisa turned away and kissed his husband. Then the kiss turned into a 'longer' one.

"Umm… Karma… Nagisa…" it's really an awkward situation actually, they pulled away after I spoke.

"Sorry, we're too carried away" Nagisa said, he's still holding hands with Karma. I was really jealous of them… actually.

"It's okay, I think I need to go home now, Ryouta and Ryuuka were really tired" I fixed my kids' coat, they looked tired.

"Are they your children? Isogai-kun has babies already… Let me guess the other parent…" he kneeled and looked at Ryou and Ryuu and I just smiled. I think Nagisa really liked them since he's squealing and pinching their cheeks impatiently.

"This is 100% Maehara-kun's children haha. I can't believe the ikemen duo is still together and have children.

"You and Karma's children are cute too, Karuro's really my type though… just kidding" I joked and he laughed too.

"He got Karma's face and great attitude, that's how the eldest should be" he said.

"Papa… who is it? Papa's friend? She's really pretty~" Ryouta's eyes widened, he really liked Nagisa, huh? That's Nagisa's fault being too pretty for a man.

"He's a man, Ryou-kun… Karma ojii-san's husband and Karuro, Haruni, Seizuku's papa" I smiled at him and he pouted sadly.

"Time to say goodbye now…" Karma said.

"Papa! I want to meet Seizu-kun again! He's really nice! And Karma Ojii-san is really cool" Ryuuka said to me, did my daughter like Karma's child?

"Mommy! I want Isogai ojii-san as my father!" Haruni said to Nagisa and Karma was shocked to hear that.

"Papa! Can I marry Nagisa-san? He's so pretty… I'll steal him from Karma ojii-san…" I laughed when I heard Ryouta said that and Karma was shocked again.

"Ya! Little kid, you can't have my Nagisa. I'll make more kids so you can like them instead of my Nagisa" Karma was really childish, Nagisa looked embarrassed when Karma said about making more kids.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa was really red, as red as Karma's hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Isogai-san. Sorry if my behaviors were rude and made you uncomfortable. It is really cold tonight, I hope you'll keep being warm. I'm sure Otou-san will get you home if you want to" the eldest red haired kid bowed a bit. This kid is really my type, if only he's older… Snap it out, Isogai!

"Thank you, Karu-kun. I'm alright by myself, you're such a gentle and nice kid" I pecked his cheek quickly and he was startled.

"Whoa.. Karu's really red and shy… I've never seen it before" Nagisa giggled.

"Isogai! You'll make my eldest son fall in love with you more if you do that! Karuro's actually a fan of you and… my kids really grow up…" Karma sighed.

I went home walking with Ryouta and Ryouta, even though they're tired, they walked happily.

•

•

•

 **Maehara's POV**

YOSH! I finished my work today. Time to go home… I looked at my phone and there are some missed calls from Yuuma. I ignored his calls a lot, I think he hates me now. I'll apologize to him at home. I logged in into my instagram and I saw something shocking. Akabane Karma, my friend from junior high school, posted a photo with my Yuuma, with caption 'Isn't he handsome?'. They… looked… so… close… in the photo, am I jealous? My husband is a model so the photo got popular and spread everywhere. It had thousands comments… I read the comments because I'm curious. One comment caught my eyes 'Isogai-san! Is he your husband whom you don't want to expose? He's handsome3' I was so furious when I looked at that and replied to that comment 'NO NO NO NO NO BIG NO!'

Then, I looked at Karma's another post. It's a picture of Karma with Ryouta and Ryuuka with the caption 'Finally got orange-haired children. My house is already full of red and blue'. Karma met Yuuma, Ryou, and Ryuu? When? This afternoon? I need to go home quickly and ask Yuuma about this.

•

"Yuu-chan, I'm home…" I went home a bit earlier than usual.

"Hiroto, you're pretty early" he went to hugged me and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips.

"Hm… Are Ryou and Ryuu still awake?" I asked him, loosening my neck tie and hung it on the door.

"They haven't slept"

"Did you hang out with Karma today?"

"Yes"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't pick up my phone"

"It's my fault then… Was Nagisa okay with that?"

"He's okay with it, I met Nagisa too"

"Why did you hang out with another man?"

"I'm just bored at home, just count it as reunion"

"But…"

"Don't be jealous, okay? I love only you, only Maehara Hiroto" he kissed my cheek.

"But… PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT HE'S YOUR HUSBAND AND HE'S SO CLOSE WITH RYOUTA AND RYUUKA… I CAN'T…"

"You're really cute when you're jealous. Next time, we'll go out together, okay? I think they miss you"

"Really? I thought they would hate me for sure…"

"Daddy you're home?" Ryouta came from nowhere and hugged me.

"Do you miss me?" I asked.

"A bit" I was a bit disappointed with his answer but I deserved that answer though.

"Where's Ryuuka?" I stood up and looked for her.

"I'm here, daddy!" she came from nowhere too, are my kids invisible?'

"Do you miss me, Ryuuka?" I asked her while playing with her hair.

"I miss you… but it's okay, there's Karma ojii-san!" I was more shocked by her answer.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"He's a good man, Daddy. You should be like him…" I was heartbroken truthfully saying.

"You don't like Daddy now?" I pouted.

"If you play with us more, I'll like you more…" she said.

"Ryouta, do you hate Daddy too? You prefer Karma ojii-san too?"

"Nope! I like Nagisa-san, I'll steal Nagisa-san from Karma ojii-san!" this boy's answer made me laugh.

"If I play with you more, you'll love me?"

"Hmmm… it depends…" Ryuuka had become a cold and honest girl.

"They want your attention… and I also want your attention. I want you to take care of them, and I miss you at home. Don't force yourself into works, we'll help you to remove those hardships from your shoulders" Yuuma looked at me with serious eyes.

•

I think I need to spend more time with them before they hate me more… but how?

•

•

•

•

•

 _It's such a looooong chapter hehe… How about it? Tell me tell meee! Don't be silent~ The next chapter/ or two more chapter will be the last chapter… I'll make multi-chapter stories when I have time. I was busy with college works…_


End file.
